


Ready, princess? (Cashton)

by 5secsofcalming



Series: 5SOS Boyxboy Smuts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofcalming/pseuds/5secsofcalming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Calum almost calls Ashton 'daddy' in the middle of an interview, he has to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, princess? (Cashton)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad but it was too graphic (whoops), so now it's here. I left it open at the end, if anybody wants a Muke smut to follow on from here tell me (: I wrote this on my phone so sorry if there are any errors gramatically.

Calum's POV

As soon as I almost called Ashton daddy in that interview, I knew that tonight I'd be getting punished. And I'd be lying if i said that didn't turn me on a bit. We were all sitting in the van on the way back to the hotel, me zoned out thinking about tonight, when I felt Luke nudging me in my right side, and heard Michael chuckling quietly from opposite me. I blinked up at them, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what's going on? Luke gestured down to my crotch and I instantly blushed when I saw that my skinny jeans weren't exactly hiding my massive hard on. I instantly tried to block out the feelings of Ashton punishing me tonight as i shuffled in my seat, biting my lip. Thankfully, we were almost home, then I'd be able to sort this out some way or another.

\--------------

Ashton's POV

"It's gonna be loud tonight, so leave us alone and go out if you can" I muttered to Luke and Michael as they tried - and failed - to hide their laughter as Calum ran straight into the hotel awkwardly trying to hide his boner without success. I hopped out of the car, ignoring Luke and Michael as they yelled "have fun" after me, the smirks obvious in their voices.

\--------------

As I entered mine and Cal's room, I heard the shower running and soft moans coming from the ensuite room in out hotel. Little bitch. I stormed into the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain - revealing a very sweaty, flushed Calum Hood with his hand still wrapped around his thick, pink dick. His eyes went wide, not really sure what to do.

"You little slut, you can't give me a boner in the middle of an interview and not even let me have the fun of getting you off" I growled, before yanking his right hand, pulling it harshly off his throbbing cock. He literally whimpered at the loss of contact, and I felt my skinny jeans getting tighter again just hearing that noise. So fucking hot.

"Come with me" I muttered, leaning over him to turn off the shower, but not before drinking in every inch of his fucking flawless body and that cock that's making me almost cum without contact. 

I walked over towards our double bed, pulling off random items of clothes on the way. All i had left on was my boxers when I heard Calum's footsteps quickly and quietly coming up behind me. I whipped around to face him, lust filling up my eyes, as i dragged him by his wrist to the direction of the bed and threw him down roughly onto it, his back hitting the sheets so that he couldn't get off from the friction of the sheets against his dick. He needed to be punished for what he did to me, so I headed over to the bag I always carried with us, grabbing a cock ring and some lube and heading over to the bed, dropping the lube to my side, straddling Calum, and placing the cock ring over his dick.

I decided to tease him first, kissing every inch of skin, sometimes biting hard and creating love bites all over him. He moaned every time, especially when I blew cold air over the love bites.

I started grinding down onto his unclothed crotch, until I was sure I would cum if I carried on. I slipped off of Calum's crotch to take off my boxers and slick myself up, and Calum whined as I did. 

"You teased me, so now you get no prep" I growled at him, my voice laced with lust, watching his eyes go wide in panic, but his dick just twitched in excitement and anticipation. "Ready, princess?" I chuckled lightly, lining myself up and thrusting into him, bottoming out straight away, my balls pressed against his hot, sweaty skin. He screamed out in pain, but it soon turned into an incredily sexy, drawn out purr.

"That's right baby, so fucking tight for daddy, oh yeah" I moaned as I pulled out almost all the way and slammed back it, his hot, moist heat tightening around my throbbing dick. I pulled out all the way, before slamming in relentlessly, full force and full speed back into Calum, being as rough as I could with Calum, because I wanted to punish him, but I still wanted to pleasure my baby with the pain he always craves during sex. The kinky little bastard. 

I looked at Calum, his voice screwed up in complete ecstasy, writhing and moaning underneath me, his dick aching for release. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I reached down towards his dick and his eyes sprung open, begging for me to take off the cock ring and let him cum. "Not yet baby, daddy still wants you to do something before he helps you out" I muttered, leaning down to whisper sensually in his ear, breathing hot breath all over his neck and jaw. He purred, and it took everything in me to not explode inside of his beautiful ass. As I shifted, he let out a long, loud moan and screamed my name, and that's when I knew I'd found his prostate. I thrusted hard and fast, aiming for the little bundle of nerved that had my baby going crazy, hitting it every time, as he let out and almost constant moan, mixed with some incoherent words and the screaming of my name and dragged his fingernails hard down my back.

I felt my climax approaching, and within two thrusts I released, long and strong, inside Calum's perfect ass, before pulling out slowly as Calum whined yet again.

"We're not done yet, stand up so I can blow you" I ordered. His legs were shaky, but he obeyed me, steadying himself by grabbing onto my hair once I was on my knees, tangling his fingers in my curls. I contemplated teasing him, but wanting a blowjob myself and knowing I couldn't hold it long if I teased him, I instantly wrapped my lips around his dick, hollowing out my cheeks. I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around his shaft in all directions, as he moaned and screamed my name. His hips bucked forward so I deep-throated him as fast as I could, looking up at him to see his face so screwed up in pleasure. It was so hot, and by now my own dick was fully hard again. I slid off his dick with a 'pop', standing back up again, even though my raging hard on was making me unsteady on my feet.

"Daddy wants you to suck him as well as he sucked you, okay princess?" I asked him. His eyes blew wide with lust and eagerness as he dropped onto his knees and wrapped his plump, red lips around my throbbing boner with ease. He sucked hard, trying to tease me like I teased him; sucking, kissing and licking all over every inch of skin. My hips bucked forward and he gagged, so I pushed further into his warm throat as a beautiful mixture of the sound of choking and moaning came from deep in his throat.

I still had some plans though, so I reluctantly pulled out of his mouth as he looked up at me and pouted.

"For your final punishment for now, get on all fours on the bed" I growled at him, still trying to control my voice from wavering and giving away how desperate I was.

Calum got onto the bed and wiggled his ass in anticipation. I admired it for a second, so happy to know that ever inch of him was mine. Desperation got the better of me though, as I knelt down behind him on the bed, slightly so the side so I could get a better angle for his punishment. I brought up my right hand, bringing it down full force on his left ass cheek. His whole body rocked forward, and I watched as his long, thick, red dick twitched in excitement, making mine to the same thing. I repeated this action 5 times on each ass cheek, before finally giving in and thrusting into Calum, hard. I knew he needed no warning or prep because he'd get off on the pain, so I left him no time to adjust. I reached round and grabbed hold of his throbbing dick, squeezing hard and watching ad he begged for more.

"P-please... Ash-daddy... fuck... m-more... p-please..." he stuttered in between moans.

"What do you want princess? What do you want daddy to do to you?"

"Anything... just more... please... FUCK" he shouted as I hit his prostate again. "So close... need to cum... daddy please... oh god"

"Fuck princess, daddy wants to see your face when you cum" I moaned, momentarily pulling out to flip him over, slamming back into him and pulking off the cock ring. I grabbed onto his dick and he screwed his eyes shut. I instantly pulled out and pulled my hand off his dick. "No cumming unless you look at daddy, princess" He opened them again to stare my straight in the eye, so I went back to wanking him full speed and slamming into him relentlessly. I felt him twitch around my dick, warning me that he was going to cum. "Fuck, DADDY" he screamed as he came, ribbons of white coating my hand time and time as he experienced the hardest orgasm I'd ever seen. Seeing that sent me over the edge, coming harder than I think I ever have before, the pulsing of Calum's glorious hole around my dick making it ten times better.

Once we'd both fully come down from our high's, I reluctantly pulled out, feeling incomplete not being in him, and, judging by the whine that came from his mouth, so did he. I leaned over to pull a blanket over us both as Calum cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arm around his waist, letting the other one lose itself fondly in his slightly damp with sweat hair. I smiled down at the beautiful boy in my arms, knowing that whatever happened in life, he'd be by my side.

"I love you, Cal Cal" I muttered.  
"I love you too, Ashy" he said softly into my chest, and I felt him smile.

And with that, I fell asleep, content.

\--------------

*the next morning*  
Michael's POV

Even if we hadn't known Cashton were gonna fuck last night, the way they look walking in the kitchen right now really shows it. Cal, especially, is covered in hickeys and just generally looks wrecked. I guess Ash tops, then. I think I'd top, to be honest... would be a lot more fun to be the dominating one. Just to watch as he writhes underneath you in pleasure. Um, I mean she...

The sound of Luke sighing breaks me from my thoughts. Oh god, that's hot. No it's not. Yes it is, imagine being able to make him moan. Oh, fuck.

"Did you hear me?" Luke rolled his eyes, sighing again.

"No sorry ba-mate, what did you say?"

"I said I wish I was them, I could really do with someone fucking me hard right now" he said.

"Yeah me too" I said, not really knowing what I should say right now.

"Anyway, I'm going in the shower, join me if you're up for it" he winked, before heading up the stairs. And before I knew it, I was following too. What the fuck is going on today?

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna say hey [this is my tumblr](raggedybuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
